A Thief and a Detective
by Ribbons-N-Rocks
Summary: A collection of KaiShin drabbles. BoyxBoy. Ratings vary, but swearing in some chapters should be the only concern. There will be fluff.
1. Guess, Silly

**Author's Note (because everyone loves these): I realize drabbles are super short. Because of this, I'll try to post one everyday.**

**I'll put down a rating for each drabble, but be assured that there will be nothing too mature (there might be some swearing later on, but I'll give a warning). I'm a shounen-ai girl.**

* * *

**Rated: K  
**

**Warnings: Fluff, BoyxBoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not Case Closed or Magic Kaito. Nor did I write the Canadian national anthem. Just so we're clear.**

* * *

_**Guess, Silly**_

Much to Shinichi's exasperation, Kaito wiggled his way between the detective and his book.

"Get off my lap," Shinichi muttered.

Kaito ignored him, "Guess how much I love you?"

"Not enough not let me read," Shinichi said, trying to push the other boy off his legs.

"I love you enough that I don't want your pretty head hidden in a dusty book all day," Kaito said, "Now guess."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled, "What kind of units are we bearing in mind?"

Kaito was making himself comfortable and wrapping his arms around Shinichi's neck. "Be creative," he said as soon as he was settled.

Shinichi snorted, "A pound?"

"That's the most creative you can be?" Kaito said, indignant, "_Detectives_."

"Do you love me bigger than a bread box?"

Kaito elbowed him, finding no better way to convey his chagrin while facing away, "That's even _less_ creative. And too broad. And-"

"And about as intelligent as any given sentence you speak?"

"It's so caustic, it burns," Kaito said, rather the hypocrite, "Try again."

"Hmm," Shinichi narrowed his eyes as if he was considering a difficult case and his hand moved to his chin. Kaito found this adorable.

"You're taking this too seriously," he laughed.

"What do you mean?" Shinichi asked obliviously.

Kaito grinned, "Never mind. Did you come to a conclusion?"

"Well," he said, the serious look returning to his face, "As a thief of jewels, you would realize that amount doesn't necessarily mean value or quality. . . But you did ask how much, so. . . It could be related to an action, such as 'I love you enough to (fill in the blank).' If that's the case. . ." His concentration deepened.

"You hopeless _detective!_" Kaito started laughing again; this time whole-heartedly from his stomach. Shinichi looked down at him, perplexed.

"I love you _this_ much," Kaito said, placing a kiss on Shinichi's lips. He smirked at Shinichi's blush and vanished in KID-style smoke.

Hot-cheeked and nonplussed, Shinichi stared at the lack of Kaito on his lap.

"K_-Kaito!"_


	2. Enchanted

**Rated: K  
**

**Warnings: Fluff (?), BoyxBoy**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Detective Conan. Wait, that was a dream? Oh, uh, never mind. I don't own Detective Conan.  
**

* * *

**_Enchanted_**

The wind tussled Kaito's hair, cooling his forehead after his chase. It was cold, but not bitter. Not that it would make any difference. He would wait on the roof until the detective caught up. He needed to tell him . . . something. The feelings. He had to tell him something, then maybe the feelings would be released with the words.

_The dance floor sparkled with lights. Kaito teased a boy and girl next to him. He shook with the empty laughs he had become accustomed to after becoming KID. The girl hit him lightly and told him how annoying he was. He would grin at her, just to show how fine he was, but a boy behind her caught his gaze._

_The boy walked across the floor, his eyes questioning, as if to ask 'have we met?' And they had._

Kaito played with the jewel in his hand. It wasn't Pandora, he already knew. He had stolen it previously. He just needed to lure out the detective.

_Banter came naturally. The time moved so that it seemed like an eternity past and yet only a moment. Kaito's words were clever and the boy's mind was sharp. His laughter was music._

Perhaps he loved the girl who had watched over Conan. There had to be someone coveted by those beautiful blue eyes, didn't there?

_"__You've met KID, haven't you? What was it like?"_

_"__He's a great magician. I'll admit, it was. . . enchanting."_

Kaito closed his eyes, blushing. He could hear the detective's running footsteps, now. Back then, Kaito reminded himself, he had been describing the magic.

_He couldn't sleep. What kind of girl did the boy like?_

Shinichi opened the door and stepped onto the roof.

"KID?" he said, in surprise.

A smile smile formed on Kaito's face, "You were expecting?"

"You to have glided away by now, idiot."

"But you chased me just to be sure? I'm touched."

_From the rafters, Kaito watched the boy's look of concentration. The puzzle unravelled for him. He had found the right the string to tug. The boy's expression was more important than the case only to Kaito._

"Look, you can have the jewel back," Kaito said, "I don't really need it."

"Do you ever?" he shook his head, "You're motive was different this time, though, wasn't it?"

This was it. Just tell him your something, then leave.

"I just thought you should know-"

_The boy's noble heart wouldn't stop until he found the answer. The expression wouldn't leave until he was sure. Sure that everything was solved. That it could get better. The expression meant that no matter what, he would make certain it was okay._

"I was enchanted to meet you, too."

* * *

**Guess to what song I was listening. ;P  
**


	3. Twenty-Two

**Besides the last question, they were all pulled from a random trivia generator. I love the first one I got. xD It was perfect.**

* * *

**Rating: K**

**Warning: Fluff (?)  
**

**Disclaimer: My ninjas are currently attempting to steal the rights to Detective Conan. As of now, I do not own Detective Conan.**

* * *

**_Twenty-Two_**

Heiji had been banned from the trivia game for the depravity of being too good at it and Shinichi was well on his way to joining him. Since only one person could read the cards at a time (and this job had been given to Heiji to avoid his dereliction), Kaito made it his duty to fix the situation.

"I'm on Shin-chan's team this time~!" Kaito said, wrapping an arm around Shinichi. He didn't look especially thrilled. "Kazuha-chan and Ran-chan should team up, so that leaves Hakuba with smelly Aoko."

"If I'm smelly, you reek."

Kazuha and Ran laughed.

Saguru wondered what he was doing there.(1)

"Aoko-san's team needs to pick a category, then," Heiji said, pulling out a card.

"What do you want, Hakuba-kun?" Aoko asked her partner.

"The choice is yours, Ojou-san," Saguru said, nodding slightly.

Aoko blushed.

"Oh, just pick something," Heiji said, rolling his eyes.

"Uh, miscellaneous?" Aoko said.

Heiji's brow twitched, "Cyanide is often said to have the bitter aroma of what?"

"Almonds," Saguru said with boredom.

"Seriously?" Harley said, glaring at the offending card, "Like there's anyone in this room who couldn't answer that."(2)

* * *

"Neechan's team."

"How about Arts and Literature?" Ran asked Kazuha, who nodded.

"In what city did d'Artagnan meet The Three Musketeers in the Alexander Dumas story?"

"Was it Paris?" Kazuha looked at Ran.

"I think that's right. . ."

"Paris." Kazuha answered.

"Correct."

* * *

"And Kudo's team."

"Science and Nature!" Kaito said.

Heiji raised an eyebrow, "Kudo doesn't get any say?"

"Nope," Kaito said, adamant, "Besides, you can take back an answer once you give it."

"Whatever," Heiji shrugged, "How many sides does a hexagon have?"

"Twenty-two!"

Shinichi looked at his Kaito questioningly, "You have to be joking, Kuroba."

"You can't take back answers," Kaito said, "Besides my magician's instinct tells me that the answer to one of these questions is twenty-two."'

Every detective in the room shook his head.

"Incorrect," Heiji said, "The answer is six."

* * *

"And back to Kudo's team."

"We want Entertainment," Kaito said, grinning.

"'We,' huh?" Heiji said, "What TV sitcom's final episode revealed that the previous seasons had all been a dream?"

"Twenty-two," Kaito answered.

"You were complaining about this just last week," Shinichi said, "You know the answer."

"The answer is Newhart."

* * *

"What does Alf stand for in the TV show by the same name?"  
"Twenty-two."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"_Twenty-two_."

"No."

* * *

"Which continent are the Balkans a part of?"

"Twenty-two."

* * *

"This is your last question," Heiji said, "Grover Cleveland was the United States' what president? Hint: It's a-"

"Twenty-two."

Heiji frowned at the card, "Well. . . 22nd, but I guess that that's close enough."

"Ha!" Kaito raised his arms in victory, "I told you, Shin-chan!" He flashed Shinichi a cheesy smile, "You really should have more faith in me."

Shinichi smiled through a groan, "Congratulations, Kuroba. . ."

* * *

**(1) In this drabble set, Saguru has a thing for Aoko. Aoko Dragged him there. Playing trivia with KID is giving him second thoughts.**

**(2) I don't think Aoko knew.**

* * *

**This drabble is partially inspired by the episode of Wings where they were playing trivia. Roy and Lowell on a team. . . xD**


	4. Winter Notice

**It snowed today~! I'm so happy. :D It's a little early for Christmas-y stuff, but SNOW! And just so you know, I chose Christmas instead of the other holidays, because it's my understanding that Christmas is celebrated in Japan.**

**My spellcheck seems to want me to be British. My spelling is terrible, so if British spelling sneaks in there with my American spelling, forgive me. **

**Speaking of American things, I accidentally called Heiji by his dubbed name, Harley, in the last chapter. So, yeah, that Heiji complaining about the cyanide question and not some random dude who decided to show up. My awesome beta reader, luckynumberblack, actually caught my mistake (and laughed at me, the jerk ;P), but I fixed it on the wrong document. Because us Americans are freaking geniuses! Oh, fine, it's just me. I won't blame heritage. :P**

* * *

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: Swearword**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, so maybe I'll get the rights for Christmas. . ?**

* * *

_**Winter Notice**_

Dear Police (and possibly detectives),

On the eve of Christmas, I will collect one of a kind crystals. They will not be worth a single yen. I will sweep the streets, taking from places where even the sky tells sugar-coated lies.

You will meet your own cold image.

Happy Holidays,

Kaitou KID

Shinichi stared at the note for a moment in confusion, then a smile spread across his face.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Nakamori-keibu," Shinichi said, laughing slightly and returning the note to the inspector.

"I can't ignore it if he steals-"

Shinichi shook his head, "He isn't stealing anything. It said on the notice, 'it isn't worth a single yen.'"

Ginzo bit his lip, "Kudo-kun, that doesn't make stealing any less wrong. Besides, I have to catch Kid no matter what."

"He's not stealing," Shinichi repeated, "And there's no way to know exactly where he'll strike."

Ginzo blinked, "But I thought you decoded the note."

"It didn't tell me where it would take place," Shinichi said, "After all, you can play in the snow almost anywhere."

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

This had to be Kaito's favorite heist yet. He had stumped the police this time for sure. Even if they called that Hakuba bastard in on it, they wouldn't get it. He smiled at his creation. Every member of the police for whose face he could remember was a snowman.

He had been sure to make Snow-kuba with an extra big head (it was larger than the base of his body and Kaito had to stabilize it with sticks). Snow-kuba had a deerstalker (which barely fit his head) and a plastic pocket watch (because, okay, Kaito was a little short on cash for the world's most renowned phantom thief). Kaito aligned coal on Snow-amori's face to make him look extra angry and gave him a black wig. The entire task force looked exactly the same and stood behind Snow-kuba and Snow-amori, all with little 'Task Force' jackets. He labeled one Keith-san with food coloring, though. (1) The rest could be Steve or something. (2) On a whim, he decided to add Shinichi Kudo – Snow-udo.

He created the base, then frowned. It didn't seem. . . pretty enough. Well, that was a thought. One he quickly shrugged off.

Back to work. He found some buttons in his school bag and arranged them on Snow-udo's face so that he had a signature Shinichi Kudo look (ie, I'm-surrounded-by-idiots-but-oh-well-it's-nothing- I'm-not-used-to). He giggled. He loved that look for reasons he couldn't quite explain. He did kind of want Snow-udo to be smiling, though. . .

How would the less observant know this was Snow-udo, though? Licking his lips in thought, he considered the detective. What was he usually doing? That's it! He located the backpack he had abandoned earlier and dug through it. Extracting a marker and To Kill a Mockingbird, he jogged back to Snow-udo (who continued to wonder why he was surrounded by idiots). He crossed out the title of the book and, unable to remember the name of any of Conan Doyle's books, wrote "Something About Sherlock Holmes." Grinning, he gave it to Snow-udo to read, "Here you are, Tantei-san!"

* * *

On Christmas morning, the police found Kaitou Kid's present to them. Ginzo groaned. Hakuba complained he would never have a _plastic_ pocket watch. Keith wondered why he had been labeled. Shinichi had to have the fact that Snow-udo was himself pointed out by a member of the task force. He had no idea why a book had to be defaced or why his snowman was making such a complex face.

_Oh well, that's Kid for you._

* * *

Decoding Kid's Note  


_One of a kind crystals = Snow crystals, since it's believed there are never two with the same pattern.  
_

_Not worth a single yen = Well, would you pay for snow?_

_The sky tells sugar-coated lies = The sky snows (Snow as in to tell charming lies and make someone believe you) (such as Kaito snowed Shinichi into believing he wasn't Kid)_

_You will meet your own cold image = A replica of you made out of cold stuff = SNOWMEN!_

* * *

**(1)Keith is a member the task force and Kaito happens to know his name. Also, he called him Keith-san because no one knows Keith's last name. Not because it's a secret, but because no one bothers to ask. Not that Keith really cares.**

**(2) Obscure MST3K reference or obscure YGTAS reference? Totally up to you.  
**


	5. Keith

**A short story explaining how Kaito knows Keith's name. This is probably the most focus there will ever be on Keith. Not to say Keith won't happen to be there sometimes. That's kind of his job.**

* * *

**Rating: K**

**Warning: Random**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Detective Conan,**** because I was foolish and sent ninjas to steal the rights instead of Kid. The shame.**

* * *

**_Keith_**

"Tell no one of this."

"Sure."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

Kaito had been having a bit of an off day. A bit of an off day meaning he had managed to trap himself and a member of the task force in a tree while trying to flee a heist.

"So. . ." Kaito ventured, "What's your name?"

"Keith," Keith said.

"Oh. I'm Kaitou Kid," Kaito said.

"Yeah," Keith agreed, "That's what I'm told."

"What's your favorite number?"

"I don't know," Keith said, "Are we going to climb out of this tree?"

"We'll probably get around to it," Kaito shrugged – or rather attempted to as his broken glider was still strapped to his back, "I think my favorite number is twenty-two."

"Um, okay."

"Keith is an unusual name," Kaito said, "Where are you from?"

"America."

"You know, I have a bit of a sweet tooth."

"That sucks."

"I wish I had some candy, now."

"Yeah?"

"We should probably climb out this tree, then, huh?"

"Probably."

* * *

**Yeah, I don't know what that was about, either. But this was an extra chapter, so give me a break.**

**Spellcheck, I refuse to spell "favorite" with a "u." Leave me alone. T.T  
**


	6. Romance and Bromance

**This chapter probably isn't that interesting, but I needed to get it out of my system. . .**

* * *

**Rating: T**

**Warning:**** BoyxBoy, mentions touchy subjects, contains a swearword  
**

**Disclaimer: My ninjas have failed. I hate them. Also, because of their failure, I do not own Case Closed.**

* * *

_**Romance and Bromance**_

The first reason Heiji didn't like Kaito was simply because he popped out of freaking _nowhere _and declared himself Shinichi's boyfriend. The story had been that they had met at a party. They obviously thought Heiji was born yesterday. Shinichi Kudo went to a party of his own freewill? Ha.

The second was that he liked to use inappropriate honorifics. (1) Shin-chan? Really? And he called Heiji Tantei-han.

Also, he was sick of all the magic tricks. Why would Shinichi date a mischievous, prankster, magician bastard was beyond Heiji, but if he walked through _one_ more door to have doves fly at him. Well, maybe seeing Saguru in drag had made up for the pranks a little. A _little_.

And Kaito could be so incredibly clingy. Heiji would have to compete with Kaito for any of Shinichi's time, which was stupid. Shinichi was Heiji's best friend. Bros before – never mind. The point was that Kaito needed to get a life.

To add a fifth reason, Kaito was illogical. Once he got an idea, no matter how silly, he could not be talked out of it. Nope, he was going roller skate down Mount Everest or whatever no matter what you said.

And, okay, he was a boy. Heiji didn't have anything against _that_, but it did freak him out a little. How come he had never heard of his friend's. . . like for boys before?

Heiji could complain about Kaito forever, but wanted to discuss it with Shinichi. After all, he was his best friend.

* * *

He found Shinichi at his house, which he let himself into. Kaito was poking an obviously annoyed Shinichi who was attempting to read.

See? Why would you want a lover that irritating?

Shinichi's mouth twitched and Heiji thought he was about to snap, but he burst into laughter (which could be considered snapping, but it wasn't what Heiji expected).

"Kaito!" he said, fighting a grin, "You're a big boy. You can go to the store yourself."

"But I'll be lonely."

"Go," he stood up, set his book down, and took a hold of Kaito's wrist, dragging him to the door.

"You have no heart!"

Shinichi blinked, finally seeing Heiji, "Hey, Hattori.

Kaito grinned, "Hiya, Tantei-han." He leaned into Shinichi's space, "See, I told you I wasn't the only one with the People Against Doorbells."

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "What do you need, Hattori?"

"I need to talk to-" he hesitated. This aggravating magician seemed to make his friend really happy. That look in Shinichi's eyes had been so. . . He shook his head. It didn't matter who it was that gave Shinichi that happiness, he couldn't try to take it away. (2) "Kuroba." he finished, "Come here a second."

They both blinked in surprise, but Kaito followed Heiji outside.

* * *

"What's up?" Kaito asked, looking serious for once.

"Just-" he sighed, "Just be good to Kudo, alright?"

There was a pause in which Kaito seemed to study Heiji and Heiji anticipated the obnoxious reply. Instead, Kaito gave him a sober smile, "I understand, Hattori-san."

Heiji shifted uncomfortably, "If you leave him in the cold -"  
"I'd never forgive for something like that, either," Kaito said.

Heiji nodded and let Kaito walk away. There was an unspoken understanding.

* * *

**(1) Cause _nobody_ else in the series does _that_.**

**(2) I think he would be singin' a different tune if he knew exactly who Kaito was. xD**


	7. People Against Doorbells

**Here's a quick drabble to explain Kaito's comment to Shinichi in the last chapter. :)**

* * *

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Goofiness, slightly inappropriate comment**

**Disclaimer: If my ninjas ever get off their lazy butts. . . Never mind, ****I don't own Case Closed.**

* * *

_**People Against Doorbells**_

"Shin-chan~!" Kaito appeared in a puff of smoking and landed on Shinichi's couch.

Shinichi looked up from his morning coffee, "Kaito, for the hundredth time, use the doorbell."

"But then you would be expecting me," Kaito said, making himself comfy on the couch and moving a few cushions, "It would ruin my entrance."

"Come on," Shinichi said, "I could be half-naked when you decide to appear."

Kaito looked thoughtful, "That wouldn't be so bad. . ."

Shinichi glared at him.

"Kidding, kidding."

"Just use the doorbell, okay?"

"But just showing up at the door doesn't make a good impression," Kaito said, crossing his arms.

"I beg to differ," Shinichi drawled.

"Denied," Kaito said briskly, "Doorbells suck. In fact, I am a member of – of PAD -no- PAD THAI."

Shinichi let out a long suffering sigh, "Elaborate."

"We are the People Against Doorbells That Hinder Awe-striking Impressions," Kaito said, apparently ready to run with his idea, "We don't want people's entrances to be ruined by the social stigma of doorbell ringing."

"That's nice," Shinichi said, "Should 'that' really be capitalized?"

"Shut up," Kaito said, "Our goal is to rid the world completely of the oppression of doorbells by removing them. We plan to-"

"I think that's enough," Shinichi said, "How about you go back outside and ring the doorbell right now."

Kaito gasped, "PAD THAI will not be happy with you."

"I fear the wrath of their only member," Shinichi said, "Now _go_."

"I'm so not the only member! PAD THAI will have it's revenge!" With that, Kaito vanished.

The next day, everyone associated with the Tokyo police force had to reinstall their doorbells.

Later, Heiji unwittingly become an official member. Kaito is making him a membership card.

* * *

**The acronym became PAD THAI on its own. Which I love, because Pad Thai is the yummiest food EVER.**


	8. Criminal

**Lucky is awesome! :D My spellcheck has been fixed. American English is American.  
**

* * *

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Yusaku might be OOC (I tried, but I'm not really his biggest fan, so. . .), bad word from Shinichi **

**Disclaimer: Uhhhm, apparently lucky is attacking my good for nothing ninjas with soldiers (or with lucky's shoulder, I'm not clear on that). . . Yeah, um, my ninjas are busy, so ****I don't own Detective Conan.**

* * *

_**Criminal**_

"Shinichi, you don't understand," Yusaku said, "I don't want to have to spell it out for you."

Shinichi placed his chin on his hand and stared away from his dad. "I thought you would be good at that, being a writer."

"It's just -" Yusaku rubbed his neck, "You haven't noticed, um, anything strange about your boyfriend, Shinichi?"  
Shinichi couldn't suppress a laugh, "God, Otou-san. Kaito?"

"Well, besides. . ." Yusaku shifted uncomfortably, "The obvious."

"Don't worry about him."

"It's not- look, Shinichi, Kaito is- Kaito could very possibly be -"

"Completely insane and bipolar?" Shinichi asked, "No, he definitely is."

"Listen to me," Yusaku said, standing up, "Kaito is the son of Kaitou Kid."

Shinichi stared at Yusaku for a moment. "Huh," he said, finally, "That explains a lot."

Yusaku was taken aback, "I'm serious."

"I know."

"Are you. . . in denial?"  
Shinichi let the scrutiny of his sanity go, "It would explain how Kaito became Kid."

Barely able to speak, Yusaku blurted, "Wait, you _knew?_"

"There's practically a sign on his back," Shinichi said, "Not that he'll admit it, even though he'll still get lazy and give me his notices at school."

Yusaku was speechless. ". . .But he's a criminal, Shinichi."

Shinichi laughed corrosively, "Do you know what Kaito would say to that?"

Yusaku took a breath through his nose, "What would Kid say?"

"I haven't a clue," Shinichi laughed with less acid, "I don't think Kaito knows what he's going to say half the time."

". . ."

"You know what he would do, though?" Shinichi said, without pausing for an answer, "He would say something utterly bizarre and then he would vanish in a puff a smoke."

"I-"

"Wouldn't that be nice? I'm not so much inclined to the first part, but the last part sounds perfect."

"Why are you so set on this?" Yusaku asked quietly.

"You may think you know Kaito, but you don't," Shinichi said, his voice lowering as well.

"That's my line."

"Really?" Shinichi said, "Because you can't deduce someone's heart."

"What makes you think you know him, then?" Yusaku said, "Do you think _you_ can deduce someone's heart?"

"No one can deduce someone's heart," Shinichi said slowly, "They have to show it you."

There was a pause and Shinichi stood to his full height, almost reaching his dad. "I'll talk to you later, Otou-san."

Yusaku held out a hand to stop Shinichi, "How do you know what he showed you was his heart?"

A smile slipped onto Shinichi's face, "Because it's so complex and ridiculously simple and just perfect."

* * *

**That was my attempt at romantic Shinichi. I did a bunch from Kaito's POV, so I thought Shinichi needed a turn. :P Shinichi's seem so dramatic in comparison, though.**

**Shinichi: I love Kaito for who he is; criminal or not!**

**Kaito: SNoooOOooOooOWMEN~!**


	9. Snowballs

**Did I mention that I love snow? It's so fluffy and romantic and great for throwing at people. Ah, snow~ :-D I know I should be writing something Thanksgiving-y, but there's still time (in America (1)). And snow, man, snow. How could I not write of its wonders?**

* * *

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy (if you haven't picked up on that by now. . .), fluff, swearword**

**Disclaimer: I'm too dumb to think of something clever to put here, so obviously**** I can't and do not own Detective Conan.**

* * *

_**Snowballs**_

It had started out like any other Kid heist. Ginzo shouted about catching the thief and Saguru checked his pocket watch frequently. Heiji decided to come from Osaka to attend (partially as an excuse to pal around with Shinichi) and Ran had tagged along for lack of anything better to do.

So how in the world did it turn into this?

Kid had slipped past security without anyone realizing, until Shinichi recognized a hint in Kid's notice he had missed. Muttering a curse, he ran to find the place he was sure Kid would use to escape (without an explanation to his companions). Shinichi did indeed find Kid. Kid's white suit and cape blurred with his snowy environment. He was fleeing down an abandoned street, though he was greatly slowed by inches of snow.

Shinichi had already fired his inflatable soccer ball in a case he had bumped into earlier that day. Finding nothing better to hit the magician with, Shinichi made a quick but well-packed snowball and kicked it at Kid's back. It smacked him between the shoulder blades and he let out yelp, almost tripping in the snow.

"Wha-?" he spun around, "Tantei-san?! Oh, you came to bid me farewell?" Kid grinned drolly through the falling snowflakes.

Shinichi waved another snowball threateningly, "How about that jewel back?"

"You don't _kick_ snowballs, Tantei-san," Kid said and, seemingly from nowhere, produced a snowball and pitched it at Shinichi. It splattered on the detective's face. "That," Kid said, "Is how you do snowballs."

"Hey!" barely pausing to wipe the slush from his eyes, Shinichi thrust his snowball.  
"_Oof!_" it hit him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and eliciting weak laughter. "You're so not getting away with that."

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "What are – _ack!_ Where are you getting tho –_ ow!" _Kid gave a quick wave and sprinted away, stumbling through the snow.

"Get back here!" Shinichi shouted, scooping up snow and racing after him.

The actual purpose of the persuade forgotten, the chase flared into an absurd battle. They hurled snowballs at each other, until, in a mad dash, Kid almost crashed into Shinichi and halted only to lose his balance and topple over – grabbing Shinichi's sleeve and taking him with himself. Both boys burst into childishly delighted laughter once they hit the ground.

"Wh-what the hell are we doing?" Shinichi laughed, his head in his hands.

Kid let his laughter die before responding with a head shake. "I don't know," he smiled wryly, "Having fun?"

"It wasn't terrible," Shinichi said, but he was smiling as well.

They laid in silence for a moment, watching the snowflakes fall and letting the snow melt through their clothes.

"Well," Kid sat up, "I guess you can have this jewel back as a present of gratitude."

"I'm honored," Shinichi said dryly, "What are we grateful for?"

Kid's smile widened into something genuine and sweet, "I had fun with you."

Not knowing what to say, Shinichi settled with, "Oh."

"Seriously, you have to be my favorite detective."

Shinichi, being too busy trying to convince himself that the pink settling on his face was from the cold, didn't reply at all this time.

Kid winked and vanished into the night.

Yeah, from the cold.

Of course, just because he wasn't quite sure how the fight had happened, didn't mean Shinichi was complaining.

* * *

**When he returned an hour after he had left, Shinichi had a hard time explaining why he was soaked and splattered with snow. Due to his vagueness, his history, and the fact that he was shivering, Ran and (secretly) Heiji fretted over him. He ended up under ten different blankets with a cup of hot chocolate.  
**

* * *

**(1) No YGOTAS reference intended, but if you fancy it, you may pretend. **


	10. Stupid Crush

**Short chapter is short. I'm being attacked by homework demons.**

* * *

**Rating: K**

**Warning: Fluff, BoyxBoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the laptop I'm typing this on. I definitely don't own Detective Conan.  
**

* * *

_**Stupid Crush**_

Shinichi collapsed under a tree and around him flew red and orange leafs that settled slowly. He closed his eyes. How could he trust himself? Behind his eyelids, blue irises stared at him with a chesire smile. His heart sped, turning his cheeks pink. Quickly, he shook his head and opened his eyes. This had to stop. He was a detective. He couldn't do this. He couldn't have this – this crush. But he could hear his voice in his head.

"Tantei-san?"

"Shut up!" Shinichi cried, sitting up and waving his arms as if to disperse the fantasy.

"Well, that was rather uncalled for," Kid said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry," he said, too flustered to realize what he was saying.

To this, Kid nodded slowly, "And we're apologizing to phantom thieves now, are we?"

"J-just leave me alone," Shinichi said, standing.

"Come on, Tantei-san," Kid said, "Something is wrong."

"No, it's not," Shinchi said and began walking away.

". . .But you didn't chase me!" Kid called, "And I still have this awesome jewel you could try to get back!" He waved said jewel in the air.

There was no answer.

". . .Or not."

Kid frowned.

". . ."

"Stealing isn't fun without you."


	11. Kaito is Who?

**I'm sorry this is late. 1,390 words, though. It's technically not even a drabble anymore. T.T Assasin8 wanted this drabble. Ta-da~! I feel so dead. . . :P I'm not that happy with this one, but, um, did I mention I feel dead?**

**I struggle with Hakuba's character. I'm sorry, but I tried my best. T.T It's that I don't like him, it's just that he's not mean, but he's kind of rude while being really polite. Ugh. Dx**

**By the way, Hakuba cares, because after returning from England he ends up on a lot of cases with Shinichi. I don't think he really has anything against Kaito, but a relationship with a phantom thief? Come on!**

* * *

_**Kaito is Who?!**_

"Don't you think you should talk to Kudo-kun?"

Heiji frowned at Saguru, "About what?"

"Well," Saguru said slowly, seeming a little hesitant, "His choice of dates."

Heiji's brow twitched, "And just how is that any of your business?"

"It's not very proper for Kudo-kun to date Kuroba-kun," Saguru said, "You seem close to Kudo-kun, so I thought-"

"Hold up," Heiji said, his voice turning into a growl, "Is this about their gender?"

"What?" Saguru blinked, taken aback. "Of course not. Why would I concern myself with something like that?

"Then what's your problem?" Heiji demanded, a little threatening.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Saguru snapped, "It could interfere with Kudo-kun's judgment on cases; especially thefts."

"Okay, Kuroba's weird and annoying," he said, anger chilled by perplexity, "But it's not like he's forcing Kudo to steal stuff."

"You truly don't have the decency to care that he's dating a phantom thief?"

Awkward silence followed the comment.

"What?"

Saguru stared at him, "What to you mean 'wha-?'" he stopped, a realization spreading over his features, "_Oh_. You haven't figured it out." A wry smile formed on his face, "You really are an unqualified detective, aren't you?" (1)

"What's that?" Heiji scowled.

"Forget it," Saguru said, "I should leave."

"I can't exactly argue with that," Heiji muttered, watching Saguru walk away.

* * *

Heiji tried to brush off Saguru's odd behavior, but it bothered him. Did he suggest that Kaito was Kid? That wouldn't make any sense, would it? If they had met at a heist, Kaito would have appeared out of nowhere. Shinichi would have to provide some kind of lame excuse for where they met. And besides, Kaito would have to be some kind of magician and possibly a stage-whore. Also, he probably would have slipped and called Heiji Tantei-han at some point. (2)

Holy. Shit.

God, it was so obvious. Heiji buried his face in his hands. There was no way Shinichi didn't know. _Idiot, idiot, _he scolded himself. He just didn't expect Shinichi to be – ugh. He had to talk some sense into him.

Or not. How do walk up to a detective and demand he stop dating a criminal while having no proof he is dating a criminal? Heiji groaned. What should he do?

* * *

Shinichi was concerned for Heiji. Heiji had invited him to the Poirot. This wasn't unusual. He had offered to pay if Shinichi was short. This was new, but not far-fetched. When he actually met Heiji, it had gotten weird.

Heiji stared at Shinichi. Despite having the menu almost memorized, Shinichi picked it up and started looking through it.

Heiji was often scolded by Kazuha for being too direct. Hpmh. If he wanted, he could be indirect.

Heiji hesitated, then said abruptly, "IthinkweshouldgotomoreKidheists."

Shinichi fixed him in a judging gaze with his brow knit, shaking his head slightly, "What?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Heiji said, "Is there a reason you don't want to chase Kid?'

Well, he didn't say he could be _subtle_.

"I couldn't understand you," Shinichi dead-panned.

"Oh."

Shinichi mentally debated whether or not to ask Heiji what was going on. Did he really _want_ to know? Knowing Heiji, he would eventually crack and tell him, anyway. Of course, Heiji would never _stop_ asking Shinichi what was wrong if he was acting out of character. Maybe it was a "Bro Code" or something Heiji expected him to follow. Which was dumb, but Heiji did usually have his back. He sighed.

"Hattori, is something wrong?"

Heiji stiffened. "Why would something be wrong?" he asked, "Is something wrong with you?"

"Let me rephrase," Shinichi said, "What caused you to become a basket case?"

"_I'm_ a basket case?" Heiji huffed, "You're the one who's all pro-Kid, now,"

"I never said I was pro-Kid."

"Are you?"

Shinichi hesitated. He was pro-Kid, he supposed. He wasn't exactly hoping his boyfriend would be locked in jail. He couldn't tell Heiji he was pro-Kid, though. Heiji seemed to suspect Kid's identity already. "I'm not."

Heiji gave him a suspicious glance, then got up and left without a word.

Shinichi's stomach stewed with guilt. Heiji had always tried his hardest to keep Conan a secret. He was trustworthy. Maybe he would freak out if he found the truth, but. . . Kaito did have reason for being Kaitou Kid and his intentions were good. If he could get Heiji calm enough to listen to an explanation, he would likely keep the secret.

"Er, are you ready to order?"

* * *

If the witness wouldn't slip with information, it was time to collect evidence. Heiji had no clue where Kaito's house was, but Kaito pretty much lived with Shinichi (unofficially, but his stuff had mysteriously migrated there and Kaito normally slept on Shinichi's couch). A visit to Shinichi and he should be able to scope out evidence.

* * *

"You _what_?"

"I think we should tell Hattori."

Kaito was sitting on Shinichi's couch, looking up at Shinichi as though he had declared himself queen of England.

"Hattori, as in black and white detective Hattori?"

"Hattori has a strong sense of justice," Shinichi said, "I think he'll understand enough not to go to the police."

"I don't know, Shinichi," Kaito said, rubbing his neck, "I kinda see Hattori's head popping off."

Shinichi let out a small chuckle, "It probably will, but Hattori and I. . . Well, he won't go to the police before he gets an explanation."

"It could put him in danger," Kaito said, focusing on Shinichi's face.

"He would want to know," Shinichi said simply.

Kaito smiled solemnly, "Don't you detectives always."

"It's not just that, it's -" Shinichi ran a hand through his hair.

"It's okay," Kaito said, a hand on Shinichi's shoulder, "If you want, we'll tell Hattori."

"Tell Hattori what?"

They jumped at the Osakan accent.

"Um. . ."

Kaito coughed lightly, "Maybe you should resign from PAD THAI?"

"What?"

"Ignore Kaito," Shincihi said, "We need to talk to you."

Heiji nodded, "Please tell me I'm wrong, Kudo."

"Ooh, I'll do it!" Kaito volunteered, raising his hand.

"Continue to ignore Kaito," Shinichi dead-panned.

"If only it were possible," Heiji said, crossing his arms, "Now, spit it out."

"From the beginning?" Kaito asked.

"Sure."

"So, when I was eight-"

"He's Kaitou Kid," Shinichi interrupted.

"Hey, this is _my_ story," Kaito protested, "And who ever heard of an eight year old Kid – er, Kaitou Kid?"

Heiji watched the squabble while taking deep breathes. "Kudo. . ." he said quietly and Shinichi looked at him, "Are you flipping _**insane!? **_Clinically insane!"

"Listen, Ha-"

"How did that even happen? Were you just like 'Hey, I'm going to be gay without telling Hattori and, hey look, there's a guy to be gay with! (3) Oh, you're Kaitou Kid? OK, let's just completely overlook that, then!'"

Kaito gasped, "Were you spying on us?" Shinichi elbowed his stomach. "_Ow!_"

"Calm down, Hattori," Shinichi said.

"_Calm down? _ You're dating a criminal!" Shinichi was pretty sure Ai and the professor could hear Heiji's shouts, but he couldn't stop him. "You should be taking him to the police, not to dinner!"

"I'm right here," Kaito said, "And I happen to like food better than steel bars."

"Both of you, shut up." Making sure they were both silent, Shinichi said, "Alright, Kaito, you may start from when you were eight."

Kaito started from when he was sixteen. (4)

* * *

"I guess that makes sense, but _stealing_?" Heiji said, "That can't be your only option."

"It was the only option that made sense," Kaito said.

Heiji nodded, then turned, "You really trust him, Kudo?"

Shinichi smiled, "Not to leave my shampoo the same color, but with my life."

Both boys looked at him strangely.

"I trust him when it's important."

"Fine," Heiji shook his head, "But your relationship just keeps getting weirder. If the pattern continues, no one will be left with their sanity."

After some silence, Kaito jumped up, "Okay~! Karaoke to celebrate!"

"You have a point, Hattori."

* * *

**(1) Saguru! Go easy on him. He's in denial.  
**

**(2) He actually calls him Tantei-han whenever he talks to him, unless he's being very serious.**

**(3) In my headcannon, Shinichi is actually bi. I don't think Heiji cares about this distinction. The reason Shinichi didn't tell Heiji he was bi, was because he didn't really think it mattered. **

**(4) After this point, I got really stuck. It turned into several different crack scenarios. Heiji got drunk while fighting ninjas (kinda) and supported Shinichi in fighting the ninjas for Princess Kaito's hand in marriage. Or after hearing Kaito's story, Heiji challenged Princess Kaito to a battle for Shinichi's hand in marriage. . . .I may have been staring at the computer too long.**

_**Beta's Note: DON'T LET HER GET WRITER'S BLOCK! She gets really weird... I had to read five crack scenarios.**_

* * *

**It's 11:55! I'm just barely submitting this a day late.  
**


	12. Thankful

**:D Happy Thanksgiving, everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving today! :D Eat a lot!**

**Sorry that I forgot ratings and stuff for the last chapter. Did I mention I was dead? xD**

**I'm thankful for all the favs and follows on this story. I'm glad you guys are interested my drabbles. And thanks to Assasin8 and Mai-chan63 for their reviews. Also, thanks to luckynumberblack for beta reading ******** and for letting me borrow their laptop. (**though, really, how did you miss "persuade" instead "pursuit" in Snowball?) (and, yes, I'm mentioning this as revenge for the Harley/Heiji thing)

* * *

**Rating: K  
**

**Warnings: Fluff, BoyxBoy**

**Disclaimer: I'm un-thankful that I don't own Detective Conan. (what? un-thankful is totally a word!)**

* * *

_**Thankful**_

Shinichi poured himself a cup of coffee; ignoring the phantom thief stealing from his cupboards.

"So, Shinichi," Kaito said, with the cereal that was his latest target, "What are you thankful for?"

Shinichi shrugged, "I-"

"And it can't have anything to do with detectives or Conan Doyle."

Shinichi glared, "That I'm not Conan anymore."

Kaito considered, "The relationship to Conan Doyle is debatable."

"Fine," Shinichi said with a long-suffering sigh, "I'm thankful Hakuba will put you in jail soon."

"_Heh_. You wish."

Shinichi watched Kaito finish off his cereal, "And that you haven't eaten me out of my parent's house yet."

Kaito grinned, "I'm working on it, Shin-chan."

"What are you thankful for?" Shinichi asked.

"People with a sense of humor," Kaito said, pouring himself more cereal, then added, "And people without a sense of humor. They can be more fun to prank."

"You're thankful for _people_," Shinichi said, shaking his head, "Of course."

"What?" Kaito said, "You don't like people?"

"Mmph," Shinchi inhaled the steam from his coffee, "They can be tiresome."

"Aw, Shin-chan," Kaito said with a wry smile, "Why don't you just admit that you like us people?"

"Because then you would keep pestering me."

"I will, anyway," Kaito laughed, "Now, hurry and drink your coffee before you bite my head off."

"Mmph."

Kaito looked thoughtful, "You know what else I'm thankful for?"

"Twenty-two?" (1)

Kaito's smile widened. "Not what I was going to say, but, yes, definitely twenty-two," he said, "I was going to say that if I had to end up with a detective, I'm thankful he wasn't Hakuba or Hattori. So boring." (2)

Shinichi (as he now had enough coffee for it to be possible) smiled back, "Me, too."

"But you're not dating a detective."

"Be warned, Kaito," Shinichi said, dead-panning, "I've only had half a cup of coffee."

"I'm just kidding," Kaito said, then drank the milk from his second bowl. (3) He set the bowl aside, leaned over and kissed Shinichi.

He wrinkled his nose, "Coffee breath."

"You expected?"

"The sweet sugary taste of your lips to extinguish the coffee?"

"Hm, right, Kaito-logic," Shinichi said, "Don't kiss me when I'm drinking coffee, then."

"That's just cruel, Shinichi," Kaito said, leaning in and kissing him again. "It's totally worth it."

"You're weird."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Yep, grumpy morning Shinichi. Still kind of cute, though, right? -.-'**

* * *

**(1) I think, in my headcannon, this now officially his favorite number.**

**(2) Please don't take the comment as anti-KaitoxHeiji or anti-KaitoxSaguru. I'm not really against any pairings. If you can make it work, more power to ya.**

**(3) Yes, it takes Shinichi as much time to finish a half a cup of coffee as it takes Kaito to eat two bowls of cereal.**


	13. Night Sky

**Sorry guys. Black Friday shopping yesterday. I was so tired by the time I got home. -.-'**

**No beta for this one unfortunately. I checked it, of course, but I tend to miss things.**

* * *

_**The Night Sky**_

Shinichi found himself sitting in front of his house in the chill air. Kaito was sprawled beside him, happier than he had any right to be. The grass was damp with melted snow.

With minimal movement, Kaito yanked a blanket from thin air. "Here you are," he said, handing it to Shinchi.

"What's this?"

Kaito smiled, "You were shivering."

"Oh," he said, unable to resist returning the smile. Kaito was so over-top, his small gestures gave Shinichi the goofiest, most pleasant sensation. _Quit acting dimwitted,_ he told himself, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. He cleared his throat, "Thanks, but what are we doing out here in the first place?"

Kaito gave him a boyish grin so different from that of Kid, Shinchi had to wonder if they truly were the the same person. "We're gonna watch the awesome show."

"Oh," Shinichi said, "The one that _usually_ happens in front of my house."

"Actually, yeah," Kaito said. Shinichi raised an eyebrow, and Kaito responded by pointing to the sky.

"The stars. . ?"

"Yep," Kaito nodded, "Aren't they pretty?"

"Sure," Shinichi said, unimpressed.

"You have to lay on your back like me, Shin-chan," Kaito said, "Do I have to tell you everything?"

Shinchi sighed and joined Kaito in the wet grass.

"See?"

"No."

"The shiny dots in the sky?"

"Not impressed."

"Try to make your own constellations," Kaito said, still cheerful, "That looks like a turtle, see?"

"I think you're imagining it."

Kaito turned his head to Shinichi, "You don't really get this, do you?"

"What's to get?" Shinichi looked back at Kaito.

"I wonder if you can unteach boring," Kaito mused, "Let's try it." He wriggled up beside Shinichi, using his head as a pillow. "Make a picture in the sky."

_Damn, did he try to be this cute?_ "F-fine." Shinichi perused the sky. No inspiration and Kaito's warmth was distracting. He hoped Kaito couldn't hear his heart beating. "Um. . . That looks like a bowl."

"A bowl?"

"Yeah. You know, from the top."

"So. . . A circle?"

"If that's how you want to look at it."

"Okay," Kaito shrugged, "Look, if you connect those, it looks kind of like a dove."

"Right. . ." Shinichi said. Kaito, getting carried away, started pointing out more made-up constellations, smiling and laughing.

Shinichi still had no idea what he was talking about, but that was okay. He would enjoy the moment.


	14. Or Blue Roses

**I exist! I'm sorry about that two week gap. I was dealing with some unexpected family drama. ^^; I should be back to posting regularly again.**

**I gave this one a really long title. Should I start doing that style with all my chapters or keep with short titles?**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy, Fluff**

**^If you haven't figured that out by now, I'm worried about you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or, based on my naming creativity, it would be called A Teenage Genius Solving Mysteries in the Body of a Child While Staying with his Childhood Friend/Crush. **

* * *

_**A Little Flirting Never Got Anyone Caught**_

**(probably because no one was stupid enough to try it)**

He was surrounded by law enforcement. He was like a cat surrounded by thousands of (armed) mice, ready to strike back. Not that the _police_ made him nervous. The detectives did. Hakuba figured out his secret and it was quite possible another detective could do the same. _Pokerface _he reminded himself, walking through the crowd. _No one will suspect a kid dragged here by Nakomori's daughter. _

_What was this party for again? They captured a super-criminal or something?_ As long as it wasn't Kid, it was of no concern. Then again, it _could_ be Kid by the way Aoko had insisted that Kaito _had_ to be there (especially as she had left Kaito alone; something about having to talk to Saguru). It would be the ultimate trap. Imagine; the police being clever.

So many people. Were there really that many involved in catching that guy? Kaito couldn't even find an empty table.

A blond, giggling girl lead a boy away from a table and, in effect, vacated it. Kaito was about to move in, when the boy at that next table caught his eye. He was staring into the distance, his eyes the color of blue roses. (1) The color contrasted with the thin line his lips were set into and his neatly combed hair. Not as much as the cowlick did, though, and Kaito instantly liked it.

Kaito's lips tugged up. It would be too amusing to make that serious expression disappear. Besides, he was cute. He seemed young to be an officer, too. He probably just got dragged to this party-thing as well, so it's not like there would be any danger in talking to him.

"Is something wrong?"

Kaito would have jumped if his pokerface hadn't been in place. The boy was looking right at him. Kaito, always quick to gain his bearings, offered a smile. "No, there just doesn't seem to be anywhere to sit," Kaito said, "Do you mind if I sit at your table?"

The boy stared at him and Kaito swore he could feel emptiness emanating off of the table behind him, but his smile didn't waver. The boy's head tilted, then he shrugged. "Go ahead," he said. (2)

"I'm Kaito Kuroba," Kaito said, sitting down across from the boy, "And you?"

"Shinichi Kudo."

"Nice to meet you, Kudo-kun."

Shinichi nodded. His eyes were surveying the room.

"Looking for someone?"

"Huh?" Shinichi's attention returned to Kaito, "Ah, no."

"Okay. . . Checking for a fire escape?" Kaito guessed.

A hint of smile appeared on the boy and Kaito's insides tingled. "It's just a habit," Shinichi said.

Kaito let his smile soften. "You have pretty eyes, you know."

Shinichi's mouth opened, but he paused mid-action and stared at Kaito.

"It's just that," Kaito said, ignoring Shinichi's expression, "You're not really wearing anything that brings them out."

Shinichi shook his head slightly, "Does it-"

"Hey, I know!" Kaito said, as an idea struck him. He took off his baseball cap and from it pulled three blue roses.

Shinichi shifted away, but Kaito leaned over and stuck them behind Shinichi's ear (the thorns had been removed). "_Hey!_" Shinichi, while attempting to struggle away, pushed his own chair over and landed on the floor with a thud – taking Kaito with him so that he was sprawled over him in a awkward pile of limbs.

"Geez," Kaito mumbled, stumbling to his feet. Once he was up and had gained his bearings, he offered his hand to Shinichi, "Sorry about that."

Before Shinichi could take or refuse the hand, a girl emerged from the crowd.

"There you are," Aoko said, "If you're done ruining strangers' lives, I need to show something."

"You're the one who-" Aoko snatched Kaito's wrist and dragged him across the room. "Sorry about Kaito!" Aoko waved to a blinking Shinichi (who was still spread on the floor).

* * *

"Someone put flowers in your hair?" Ran said, watching Shinichi tear through the kitchen.

"Yep," Shinichi said.

"And he was really annoying?" Heiji said, who was sitting next to Ran.

Shinichi turned the sink on and spoke over the water, "Yeah."

"So, you came over annoyed," Ran said.

"Tore apart Ran-san's kitchen."

"And put the flowers in a vase?"

"Um," Shincihi said, clearing his throat, "Yes?"

* * *

**(1) Yes, that is the best color I could come up with. ^^;**

**(2) He was trying to decide if it was impolite to point out there was a table open or if Kaito might want to know.**

* * *

**What? The police throw parties all the time! They're like freaking frat boys/girls. . . . Yeah, that's it. . . . Er, just don't think about it, 'kay?**


	15. Presents - Part 1

**This time, it wasn't my fault! I live in the middle of nowhere and we got a foot of snow (we _never_ get a foot of snow; at most, we get six inches), so the Internet was down for about forever. I won't lie, though. I was overjoyed and running around in it like a five year old. My jeans were covered in melted snow just short of my knees.**

**Anyway, if the fates allow, I'm back to posting. The Internet may go out again, though. It's still snowing and the web is currently running about as fast as frozen molasses going uphill.**

**Oh right, and since I wrote these earlier, you're going to get Christmas stuff after Christmas.**

**And no matter what you celebrate, Happy Holidays!**

* * *

**Rating: K  
Warning: Excessive talking :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. It's for the best. New chapters would never come out.**

* * *

_**Presents**_

**(part one)**

"How about this one?" Aoko said, holding up a key chain in a '22' shape, "It's his lucky number."

"It's not as though he needs anymore luck," Shinichi said, staring down the isles. His arms were crossed with tensed shoulders and he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Kudo-kun," Aoko said, "We've been looking for at least an hour."

Shinichi barely glanced in Aoko's direction, "If you're busy, it's fine."

"It's not like I have anything better to do, it's just that you told me you finished shopping for everyone else last week. Now, you're spending all this time on Kaito. He's got to be the least picky person ever."

Shinichi turned sharply on Aoko, "Are you kidding? He spends his all his time trying to make everything perfect."

"Calm down," Aoko said, holding her hands up, "Kaito only perfects things for other people. When it comes to himself, he be entertained with anything."

"But-"

"Listen," Aoko said, "A couple years ago, Kaito said he wanted a book. So vague. Of course, he was being difficult just to be mean. After looking, like, forever, I finally found a book I thought he would like. I thought I would give him something terrible first, so he would have to apologize before getting his real gift. Yeah, right. I bought him a book on breeding dogs. He didn't whine or anything. No. Jerkaito was all 'thanks, Aoko.' And you know that grin that lets you know you should have stayed in bed?"

Shinichi couldn't help a small smile, "How could I not?"

"He had that. After winter break, paper airplanes covered in stuff about dogs were flying around the school. He must have used, like, all the pages. Who knows how he kept them in flight, but he caused the janitor so much trouble." Aoko shook her head, "It's a wonder he ever gets anything besides coal."

"But he's sweet, too," Shinichi said, without realizing it.

"_Sometimes_," Aoko said, "You know, you're probably too good for Jerkaito, so don't worry about it."

"Weren't you the one said you had to 'inspect anyone my best friend might date' to check that 'he's good enough.'"

"Well, I had to make sure you weren't a _total_ monster."  
"Really? That quiz you gave me was-"

"Anyway, the point is that you can give anything to Kaito," Aoko said, "He would have fun if you gave him pocket lint, I swear."

Shinichi ran a hand through his hair, "It's just that. . . Kaito always tries so hard and. . ."

Aoko tilted her head, then a slow crept up her face. "Oh, you don't think he knows that you care."

"Yeah," Shinichi shook his head, "How-?"

"I'm gifted,"(2) Aoko said, "You could just tell him you appreciate what he does."

There was a pause.

"Of course, then he might do it more." (3)

Aoko bit her lip.

"Okay, bad idea," she said, "You could do something sentimental."

"Like what?" Shinichi said, "That's not really down my alley." (4)

"Let's go, then," she said, turning and walking towards the door, "With your corporation, I'll think of something amazing."

* * *

**(1) She actually printed out a quiz and watched him complete it. It was written in appropriately intimating font and included questions such as "What would you do for Valentines Day?" "What's your sign?" "What are your hobbies?" and "Are you particularly fond of your current hair color?"**

**Shinichi wondered why everyone he knew was so crazy. He continues to wonder.**

**(2) Or it's really obvious.**

**(3) Aoko logic: "Thanks so much for doing that thing! Now, stop it."**

**(4) Dude, you live in a romantic comedy. You better find it and put it in your alley.**


	16. Presents - Part 2

**Sorry, but it may take a while for me to respond to reviews and PMs since my Internet is still on the fritz. I would still love to receive any and I will respond as soon as my computer is working normally.**

**I just noticed that I have 23 followers. Quick, _SOMEONE UNFOLLOW ME!_ Jk. Don't do that. I'm very appreciative of everyone who follows. People are reading the weird things that happen in my brain. . . Though I am so sorry for your sake. ^^;**

* * *

**Rating: K**

**Warning: Even more talking**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? I'm writing this in English. (5) I probably don't own Detective Conan.**

* * *

_**Presents**_

**(part two)**

"-or maybe I could paint '_Merry Christmas, Shinichi_' in the sky? So which one?"

Ran fought to maintain a smile, "Kuroba-kun, um. . . While those are very sweet ideas-"

"Those are the worst ideas I've ever heard," Heiji interrupted.

Kaito leveled a glare, slumping his shoulders, "What do you want me to get him? A _book_?"

"Maybe," Heiji said, "Or - I don't know – chocolate? Whatever gooey romantic crap guys get for each other, since I assume you two don't wear jewelery." He added a mumble about _who really knows, though?_ and people who don't tell their best friends they like guys. (1)

"I think Hattori-kun means that you should do something a little more subtle," Ran said, "Besides, it's just Christmas. It's not like it's your anniversary or anything like that."

"Yeah," Kaito said, frowning, "But Shinichi usually ends up spending Christmas by himself since his parents aren't around often. I want to make it special."

"You could ask his parents to come home," Heiji said.

"While I'd love to meet these people who I am sure exist somewhere or existed at some point, I would much rather have Shinichi to myself for Christmas." Kaito turned to Ran, "Why did I ask him, anyway? He has the worst ideas."

"_Excuse me_," Heiji said, crossing his arms, "Maybe because I'm Kudo's best friend?"

"Yeah, but you do share that slot with Mouri-chan," Kaito said, "And she doesn't make bodies fall from the sky when she gets within fifty feet of him."

"That only happened, like, twice."

"At _least_ three times," Kaito said, "Besides, it never happens to normal people."

Ran coughed gently, "So, Kuroba-kun, if you want to give Shinichi something special, maybe you should give him something to remind him of your first date or of when you first met."

Kaito's face went blank, before he burst into laughter, "B-but Ran-chan! I steal things from his house all the time!"

Ran and Heiji looked at each other and both shrugged.

"And b-besides," Kaito said, laughter dying, "He _complains_ about the missing food."

"What are-?"

"Let's just say we met in an interesting fashion," Kaito said, grinning.

"Well, okay," Ran said, her brow furrowed, "How about your first date, then?"

Kaito licked his lips. "That could work," he said.

"Wait, no one died on your first date?"

"It's really weird," Kaito said, "Usually when we go out, someone almost dies but is saved at the last minute." (2) He added, "Which is better than bodies falling from the sky."

"Let's focus-"

"Hey, maybe if all three of us hung out, someone would jump off a building and land in a truck load of pillows." (3)

"Do you know the probability that would happen?" Heiji said.

"What's the probability that every time a certain detective walks outside someone dies?" Kaito said, "Tokyo can't have that high of a death rate."

Heiji sighed. "I still doubt it would happen, but I see your point," he said, "So, what are you getting for Kudo? A truck full of pillows?"

Kaito laughed. "That would awesome," he said, "We could build the biggest pillow fort ever. I doubt Shinichi would like it, though. He has some detective-esque boringness."

Heiji coughed. Kaito ignored this.

"What about some kind of jewelery?" Ran said.

"Yes, I'll get Shinichi a pair of earrings!"

"I meant like a watch or something."

Kaito cupped his chin in his hands, "I don't know. Does Shinichi wear watches?"

Ran shrugged.

"But he might. . ." Kaito said, then straightened, "Hey, I know!"

* * *

**(1) Yeah, he's still bitter. ^^;**

**(2) This is my theory. Basically, it's Shinichi's bad luck being countered by Kaito's good luck.**

**(3) And then they would think God had saved them and they would become a monk/nun. . . .Is it horrible that I can't stop laughing? (4)**

**(4) That kind reminds me of "My Name is Earl" when he made that lady think God was talking to her and she became a nun. . . . Why does my writing keep reminding me of TV? Am I that unoriginal?! Am I watching too much TV?! HAVE I BECOME A MINDLESS TV DRONE!? . . . I'm okay. . . .Why do you ask?**

**(5) Although I am learning French and I kind of wanted to write in French. I don't know that much, so it would be more like the characters would be speaking in random bouts of French. Kaito would say, "Heiji has the worst ideas!" and Heiji would be all like, "Excusez-moi, peut-etre parce je suis bon ami de Kudo?" I find the idea of Heiji doing this oddly amusing. . .**


End file.
